1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a piece of cutlery as well as a process for production of such cutlery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cutlery in the form of a ceramic blade of a cutting tool is known for example from DE 196 18 803 A1, which is the starting point of the present invention. Blades of this type have in the meantime become available in the trade and have established an excellent reputation especially in professional applications. The basis lies primarily therein, that they have an extremely high wear resistance and thus there is no need to sharpen or re-sharpen after ordinary handling. Beyond this, these blades are odor neutral and--in comparison to conventional blades of steel--are non-allergenic.
As starting material, a so-called high performance ceramic is employed, which in accordance with relevant standards is defined as a highly developed, high capacity ceramic material, which is primarily non-metallic and inorganic, and possesses certain useful properties. Accordingly, they are distinguished from conventional ceramics. Of particular importance in connection with the cutlery of this type is the group of the oxide ceramic materials, which includes among others aluminum oxide (Al.sub.2 O.sub.3), magnesium oxide (MgO), zirconium oxide (ZrO.sub.2), aluminum titanate (AlTi), as well as piezo ceramic (PZT).
Cutlery formed therefrom is particularly suitable for meeting high stress mechanical requirements, so long as it is densely sintered, that is, exhibits a density which is greater than 95% of the maximum theoretical density of the starting material. A practically completely pore-free outer surface can be obtained therewith.
Despite the advantages which are undisputed in the technology, these ceramic blades or, as the case may be, the ceramic knives formed therewith, have not found wide-spread acceptance, in particular in private households. The reason therefore could be, among other things, that the ceramic blades, or the cutlery provided with such blades, possess a less-than-attractive appearance. As a result of the selection of starting materials, in combination with the sinter process used in the production, there results a substantially white, flat outer surface, which at the first glance appears confusingly similar to cheap plastic knives. This visual association with disposable cutlery may be one of the main reasons for the reluctance in consumer acceptance.